The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3-D
Summary The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3-D is a 3-D remake of one of the best games for the Nintendo 64. This game fatures not only improved graphics, but also new items and features as well. Story In the land of Hyrule, there's a Kokiri boy named Link who doesn't have a fairy and is haunted by persistant nightmares. One day, a fairy known as Navi came to him and had him go to the omnipotent "Great Deku Tree" who told him of an impending danger to the land, a man named Ganondorf has came from the desert in search of the Triforce which can grant the wishes of whoever obtains it. But it's hidden inside a place known as the "Sacred Realm" which normal living beings never traversed before. Link now must complete the trials ahead of him to embrace his destiny of preserving the land of Hyrule and stop Ganondorf from destroying it. Game Modes Regular Quest You play as Link as you traverse not only through the many areas of Hyrule, but also through time as well and collect many things that is crucial to completing the game. All Bosses Challenge Take on all of the bosses that you face in the game and even pracitce on some of them to become better. Master Quest Play the journey once again that contains dungeons with completely different layouts and unique puzzles to solve. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts Of course, I've played The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time for the Nintendo 64 *and* it's re-releases on the Gamecube. Now, most people say that this game is the best LOZ game ever printed. I on the other hand beg to differ. Not that I think that this game was a complete waste of my time (it wasn't actually), it was a very good game, but hardly the best LOZ game (that title goes to A Link to The Past for the Super NES in my opinion). But once I received word about this re-make, I had to buy it (as I know the game like my own 2 hands). Graphics Of course, in 1998 3-D graphics and 3-d character models were in their infancy so it was common place to see flat backgrounds and flat character model detail. Nintendo has given this game a super upgrade with the graphics. Not only the backgrounds, but the 3-D character models as well, even Link who has a scabbard strap on him (which was missing in the N64 version leading to rumors that Link's equipment was attatched with velcro, but Nintendo fought back by putting a scabbard strap on Link in Majora's Mask). Playing the game in full 3-D makes these graphics even more impressive as well. 'Rating: '''9 Music The soundtrack is the same as it is in the re-release versions on the Nintendo 64 and Gamecube. Even after 13 years, it's still impressive and a pleasant to listen to. '''Rating: '''7.5 Sound/Voice Just like the game's soundtrack, the sounds in this game are for the most part the same with only a few changes to compensate for the 3-DS' small magabit capacity. There are only a few voice talents in this game, being Link's grunts, and other people's voice noises as well, and yes even Navi's infamous "Hey", and "Listen". '''Rating: '''7.5 Gameplay The *only* real difference in this game is the controls. Though, you use the rotary switch in the upper left hand corner of the 3-DS to move Link, but the button possitions can be quite difficult and getting used to (especially for OOT experts such as myself). Though, sub-weapon button assignments are easy to learn and understand, but using the Ocarina will prove to be a challenge as you can either use the buttons themselves or the touuchable bottom screen, either way it'll be difficult. '''Rating: '''5 Replay Value Nintendo did more to this remake than just give it improved graphics. It also put in a game mode where you can fight all of the bosses in the game (either in the adventure itself or the mode). After you beat the game the first time, you'll be treated to a game mode which made LOZ famous, a "master" quest, which features the dungeons in an entirely different layout with their very own unique puzzles you must solve. So, unlike most adventure games, this game can keep you occupied for quite a while. '''Rating: '''8 Final Thoughts Even after it's release in 1998 for the Nintendo 64, ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time still receives a respectable amount of attention and admiration, even for those who don't think it's the best LOZ game. Now with improved graphics and more features, the game can be even better than it was in 1998. '''Overall Rating: '''7